justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 5
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3 and Archive 4. GMRE (talk) 13:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) JC2 on PC I installed JC2 on the new computer today, and I can later deliver high-resolution screenshots to the wiki. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) :You should install Xfire. It's a free program that's very useful for PC gamers. *It lets you take screenshots (not in every game). *Lets you make videos (don't try anything over about 5 minutes, or the sound and picture might get ever more off-set by the end of the video). *It lets all Xfire members communicate in real time for free. *You can see when your Xfire friends are online with out having to log into anything and with out even having to click anywhere (adds a little icon near the windows clock and if you put your mouse on it, you'll see a list of currently online friends). *It turns on automatically every time you start the computer, unless you disable this feature. *It counts all gaming hours for statistics (for me it's a total of about 3'600 hours since I installed it). *It's updated for new game compatibility about every week. :I've taken like 99% of my screenshots with it. I'm not sure if it's because of something else I've installed, or because some program update has made it uncompatible, but I can't use it in JC2 anymore. It still counts the hours, but I'm now using Fraps (not free at all) for pictures and videos. I've wrote a detailed manual for Xfire, which should still work, unless they've changed/updated too many things by now. GMRE (talk) 15:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw that tip earlier and installed it on this computer, and Xfire works fine with SRTT. Otherwise, I am using Fraps (pirated). The only problem with Fraps is that it doesn't work correctly while JC2 is windowed (because I like to have it so). ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) :::Oh. What's your username? GMRE (talk) 16:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::The username is Saddex136. Aside from you, I don't know anyone using Xfire aside from you, but then I haven't asked any of my friends of it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) A question So, I am planning to get a better CPU cooler. Though few coolers are meeting all my requirements, one standard feature that many coolers are equipped with is giving me headache, since you'll have to remove the motherboard in order to install the cooler. I have found one, the Cooler Master Hyper TX3 EVO, but the fan is pretty loud, and if I replace the fan, I will have a fan for no use, unless I sell it to someone. So, aside from that cooler, do you know any air cooler that meets all these requirements? *A cooler that is quiter than 30 decibel? The Intel stock cooler is pretty quiet until it reaches 70% speed, but it doesn't increase the noise of the computer otherwise. The front intake fan drives up the overall noise to about 30 decibel within a half meter from the computer, and that fan is always running at 2000 RPM. *High performance? *A cooler that is easy to install, like the Intel stock cooler? I don't want a cooler using one of these f*cking backplates, then you'll have to remove the damn motherboard and everything and that's not what I have time for. I just want one using these easy plastic "screws". *PWM? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC)) :Well, here's the thing. All good coolers have a backplate. The ones that don't are about as good as the stock one. That's because otherwise when you begin the tighten the screws, it'll bend the motherboard a little. And screws that are made from just plasic aren't really good enough for this purpose. Plastic and rubber screws and other holding thingies can be used to hold a fan on the cooler, but not the actual cooler. Expensiver cases have a hole behind the motherboard for this reason. I actually cut a hole into my case there when I installed my H100. Obviously I had to remove the motherboard, not to break it. The hole is there for the next tme (if there should be one). I know it's annoying, but there's no other way. However, if you're careful and plan out your work, it might be possible to do it with out having to unplug anything, other than the PSU cables. :As for quietness, basically you're going to have to look for one that has the biggest possible fan, or even 2 big fans. The bigger the fan, the slower it will spin. The radiator itself should also be big. :They all have a PWM cable. Some just have a 4 pin plug and some a 3 pin. :The "Noctua NH-D14" is one of the best air coolers. It's also among the biggest and costs about 60 euros. So if you're going to buy somethng like that, you might want to do some measurements, to make sure that the edge of the cooler won't block the RAM slots (keeping in mind that it's possible to rotate the cooler by any 90 degree direction), or extend too far to the side of the case. There should be measurements at some review sites. A cheaper (~55 euro) and smaller (average size) air cooler is the "Noctua NH-U14S". :Be sure to see some revews before deciding. Just some guy who made a video about only his personal experience is not a reviewer. People like that don't have the experience to know what they're talking about. It's also not a good idea to get a review from any site that sells the product. Basically, if the review isn't covering the whole page and there's no charts with actual data and comparison of similar products, then it's not a real review. :You might also find something way cheaper from some local computer store, which will not be as good, but good enough. : GMRE (talk) 21:28, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the Hyper TX3 Evo will go fine, at least the non-eu version (Which can be purchased from Amazon). You are able to install an extra fan onto the heatsink. It is equipped with multiple heatpipes. It should cool way better than the stock cooler. Otherwise, the Hyper 212 plus is even better. I have read a lot of reviews, calling it a great cooler, but of course, you must install that damn backplate. In order to remove my motherboard, I will have to deal with some cable clips (Or, they could actually stay), the GPU must obviously be removed, then there are some SATA cables, and a 120 mm fan is a little in the way. I haven't really decided cooler yet. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC)] :::My old stock cooler "DBX-B" looks similar to those. It sounded like a microwave oven all the time. According to some review, the quietest it could work at is 42 dB. I can imagine your current one being even louder, because you've overclocked a little. GMRE (talk) 18:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's depending on the distance. I use my phone to measure the sound, within a half-meter from the computer and it says about 30 dB. It's the front fan usually driving it up by the way, but when the stock cooler reaches 2300 RPM, then it starts to get loud. That is happening very, very rarely, aside from in boot-up when the fan speeds up to max in the beginning. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause 2 Vehicles Hi, i saw you talking about a table for JC2-Vehicles on the Talk Page of the Category. Because I was looking for something like this and couldn't find one, I started making one. If such a table is helpful for the wiki, I will continue working on it. Ecclestone (talk) 15:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Let's continue this discussion at Category talk:Just Cause 2 Vehicles. GMRE (talk) 16:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Busy.. Sorry for not getting back to you until now, 9 days after you messaged me. I've been extremely busy with school work and haven't had a chance to check the wiki. So yes, go ahead, everything looks fine. If and when I get a chance I will adjust those pictures that needed to be more visible. Once again, I apologize for my lack of being around (even less than usual.) Kronos Talk 06:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, your school work is more important than the wiki. GMRE (talk) 16:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Found one I found a cooler that did meet all of my requirements. This one. It's a high performance cooler, but it uses a more advanced push-pin configuration. It's discontinued, but is still available in a lot of stores. I have watched an installation video, will do some more research, but I think we have a winner! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) It seems like GTA V... ...Has two major issues, if you didn't know about them already. JC and Saints Row are handling this better. According to this article: *GTA V has a terrible gun-handling. There are several modes you can use for aiming. The first two are like "standard-GTA", the gun becomes a man-magnet.Then we have the free aim, which makes up for a good gameplay. The aiming reticle has though a mind of its own, which makes the game extremely difficult in this mode. *The map system seems to be terrible. According to the article, the map can only be accessed from the pause menu, which loads for some seconds (At least on consoles). In JC2 and SR3, the map is accessed instantly, and not via the pause screen, as you know. The waypoint system is also a complete mess, according to the article. You must select a waypoint from a list. Navigation to the waypoint is also flawed, as you must use the mini-map. In JC2 and SR3, arrows appeared on the streets. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:08, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) :Oh? :*I've never played on a console, but the first point does sound like some type of bullshit. I know console games use auto-aim, but if they mess up the aiming in the eventual PC version, there had better be a mod to fix it. :*Map issues? :**I don't know of any game where the map could be accessed anywhere other than a pause menu.How is this a problem? Do you not want the game do be paused while you're looking at the map? What if the character would get killed, if the action continued around him? JC also pauses the game while you're looking at the PDA. What difference does it make if it's called the "PDA", instead of the "pause menu"? I can remember complaining about JC for splitting up the pause menu by putting some things into the PDA. It took me a while to get used to it, because I usually opened the wrong thing while looking for something. For example, every PC GTA that has an in-game map, has it in the pause menu. Does the pause menu take long to load in console games? It loads instantly on a PC. :**Selecting a waypoint from a list is definitely inconvenient. Surely there must be a way to let people actively fnd it on the map. Even on a console. :**The map takes longer to load, because of how detailed it looks. I've seen from some gameplay videos that the map looks like an accurate satellite image. There's moving clouds (like in JC2, but more accurate), but the main thing is the zoom, that (at least seemingly) has to actually load the actual game world in a top view. That's like waiting for JC2 to load the extraction destination. It's inconvenient that they did that to the map, but my point is that there is a reason why it takes time to load. And it will take time on a PC as well. :**Navigating a large map is always difficult at first. San Andreas (2004) was the first GTA to let the player set a waypoint on the map. It didn't add any line on the road, so you still had to find the way there on your own. You only see the marker at the edge of the mini-map, or at the full map in the pause menu. That was a major improvement over all previous games. JC(1) would greatly benefit from it. When GTA IV came out, some players complained that the line that appears on the roads on the minimap make navigation too easy and that it's nolonge fun to drive if you're only following a line. Trouble is that you can't drive while looking at the mini-map and if you look at it for over a second, you'll crash into something and if you don't look at it, you'll miss some road that you were suppose to turn to. JC2 puts arrows on the roads, but this just offends my natural navigation skill, which is why I don't use it, unless I'm trying to get someplace fast. Also, GTAs have always been the most realistic-looking games, so magical floating arrows just wouldn't be right. :I'd like JC2 to have an option to turn the arrows off. It would be fun if there would be a way to set a random target on a giant map and see if I can find my way there. I'd even turn the mini-map off for this challenge. GTA IV is largely designed like a maze (if you try to drive legally), but the map is only needed on one relatively small island. That island seems to be an actual maze, so the line on the mini-map road is very useful. But on a giant open map, like JC2, or GTA V, I'd prefer no line, because that would give me more reasons to go off road, which is what I like doing. GMRE (talk) 20:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I did a further research, and speaked with a friend who has the game on a 360 slim. When I read further, it seems like you actually can select a waypoint freely on the map, and I don't know what's the issue except for that the map loads some before it opens up. This loading problem could be limited to the aging consoles, we'll see when a PC version eventually comes out (Which will most likely happen). My friend did though agree that the navigation is causing him some problems when trying to get to a waypoint. I did actually think about the arrows on the road. They have been really useful in Saints Row the Third, but I haven't used them too much in Just Cause 2. Why? The answer is the mobility you have in JC2. I do use the arrows sometimes in JC2, that's usually inside of Panau City. Although they aren't that useful in JC2, they are more needed in GTA V, with a much larger part of urban area and no grappler that you could use to take yourself up to an elevated highway. :::The free-aim issue? Well, it could be solved with mods indeed, I believe. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause 3 News The page is now semi-protected, because of all these IPs vandalizing it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC)) Another overclock attempt I did, as you know, overclock the 3570k to 4,0 ghz. But since I wasn't able to ensure system stability due to the CPU throttling because of the heat generated, I clocked it back to stock settings. I have still not bought a better cooler, but the stock voltage is actually the same as the voltage I found somewhat stable at 4,0 ghz, 1.170v. That setup wouldn't generate more heat than before. However, in difference from the first time, when the CPU easily reached 4 ghz (Before it got too hot and throttled in Prime95 with all workers enabled), the core speed wouldn't move, even if LLC was increased. Even worse, the default base clock is at exact 100.526 mhz, meaning that the turbo clock would lower from 3.82 ghz to 3,80 ghz. Is it something more you need to change (except for LLC)? Multiplier was set to 40 on all cores. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) :I don't know, I haven't done that. The best place to get detailed info like that is from a specialist forum. Example (no need to make an account there). GMRE (talk) 17:02, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you might have a slight addiction problem... edited by User:GMRE 20 minutes ago ( Link) Added category: Category:Articles with quality level 4 earned the badge. Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! A whole year of non-stop editing? Maybe you should take a break? You deserve it... Speeddaemon (talk) 16:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I used to skip up to 3 days sometimes. I haven't missed any since the day those achievements were activated. I did it specifically to get that achievement. GMRE (talk) 16:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::You are wrong. They were activated the 30th September 2012 :P. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Lol, just came by to say congratulations! Huge achievement you got there :P Mauritsio (talk) 17:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Congrats! Ecclestone (talk) 18:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Problem with backplate eliminated The cooler I mentioned before was out of stock - even on Amazon - So I have to order another with a backplate - Preferably a Cooler Master Hyper 212 EVO, it's cheap and is an excellent cooler. I still thought about adding that damn backplate, however, I checked by case (Which is a budget case) and I hadn't noticed before that the back panel actually is removable! That made everything much easier. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) Another hardware-related question (Gosh, I should start an account on a forum somewhere) I have tried to use the Fan Xpert 2 in the Asus AI suite. Later, I concluded that it was it causing the fan speed problems, as it limited the actual speed of the fans to 70%. I also examined the throttling issue. The CPU shouldn't actually throttle at 84 degrees Celsius as in my case, but then I found out that this wasn't the core temperature. The core temperatures were actually reaching 105 degrees, which isn't good at all, and still, the fan wouldn't go higher than 2070 RPM even if overclocked. I will probably get rid of this application, but I wonder if clearing the CMOS could reset the settings that the Fan xpert tuned in. If you don't have any idea, then I ask on a forum, I have already searched for an answer but I didn't find anything good. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) :I don't know. This program lets you change fan speeds and it looks it's pretty detailed and free. :This forum should work. I have an account at that site, but you don't need a registered account to post in that specific forum. It would still be a good idea to make an account, so people would know it's the same person when you post someting later. GMRE (talk) 20:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Tom's Hardware is another alternative. Speedfan, I have installed it already, but nothing seems to happen to the capped speed. I used the same program when I checked the core temps. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:43, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) I have... ...mounted the new cooler now, and the CPU was easily overclocked to 4.3 GHZ without any heat issues at 100% load. I could go even further, but I believe I must check if I have to change the DIGI+ settings when doing OC. The backplate mounting was not that hard, but the AMD "pins" prevented the plate to be mounted correctly, so I had to cut them with a nipper, I don't use them anyway. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) :You cut some "AMD pins" to make your cooler fit? I'm not completely sure what exactly you cut, so I'm not sure what to think of it, but if you feel confident about it and it already works, I guess it's fine. Good luck with your overclocking. GMRE (talk) 19:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The parts of the backplate with the AMD screwholes were cut. That's all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Not sure if I can make it to 4.5 GHZ, considering the voltage right now. Between the respective lowest stable voltages for 4.3 and 4.4, there was a 0.05v difference (0.025 for 4.2 - 4.3). Either, I will have to change the DIGI+ settings, or the voltage must be adjusted over 1.3 volts. The core temps right now are at max 77 degrees, although superior temps compared to the stock cooler which didn't stop throttling at stock speed during full load. This particular chip seems to be one of the worse ones. Anyway, if I can't go further, then I could just enjoy 4.4 GHZ, that's not bad at all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 00:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Try running some Benchmarks. And you might also want to put that picture on your userpage. GMRE (talk) 12:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I have used 3d mark 11 for some time now and noticed a boost of over 1000 points in the physics score at this speed, compared to 3.8 GHZ. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Unused picture I was going to make a page and use that picture you found... but it didn't happen because I was busy. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:17, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) Google have killed Youtube! If you haven't heard the news, check out the new comments' system on Youtube. It's horrible! Google is now desperate with their failed Google Plus, and are now trying to force it on people in every possible way, now with Youtube comments! If they won't revert it, the site will become dead soon. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) :As long as it's still possible post comments for users who don't have a + account, it won't kill the site. *It was a real scumbag move of them to make people log into google+ to upload a user icon. *I've seen them do worse things to the site. Can you remember when users were still able to completely customize the channel page? It was also possible to wrtie comments on peoples channel pages. *And the list of friends used to be publicly visible, but now that it's not, there's no difference between "friends" and "subscriptions", because everyone would obviously be subscribed to friends. And what's the point of "contacts"? They seem to be doing everything they can to get rid of the community, so that there would only be videos. :What they're doing now is not a big deal. Removing channel customization and making the channels the way they are now is what really fucked the site. GMRE (talk) 21:13, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, now you must have a + account to comment, since yesterday. If the comment section is dead, the site will also die, slowly. Because, nobody wants to use this flawed system (It's quite buggy), it's such a hassle just to post a single comment and people don't like to be forced into G+. :::I have noticed most of the things, since I have been on Youtube since the end of 2008. The "One-channel" was the worst before this one. I got along with most of the things, even One-Channel, but this is beyond acceptable. There is though a real massive backlash hitting at Google now, bigger than ever before. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) Water cooler Seems like "watercooler" is the part of the forum where you discuss the wiki itself. So, we shouldn't get rid of that category. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC)) :I already responded about this on your talk page. GMRE (talk) 22:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Update on the new Youtube comments (If you are interrested) According to Google, the new system was an attempt to get rid of the notorious trolls on the website. Ironically, they removed the URL filter and the character limit, so the trolling is even worse on the website now. Several well-known Youtube profiles have shut off their video comments by now. The comments in the section have gone from bad to directly cancerous. Meanwhile, I am just laughing as trolls post entire books, ASCII art and more. This is what it looks like. It's like every bad part of the internet made their way into the comments section. Not to mention all the creepypasta links, swastikas and Hitlers posted in there. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC)) :That giant pedo-bear is pretty funny. I should go post it somewhere... :D :I should probably go see how the comments on my videos are doing. The closest thing to trolling on my videos are people who've posted advertisement links (broken up with spaces to get past the previous system). GMRE (talk) 19:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Best thing I have seen so far. I have already posted it on several videos. "Soon, the whole thing will come crashing down", as Tom Sheldon said in JC2. I did also post several Wikipedia articles on the site, lol. With the amount of spamming right now, they would probably add a new update in weeks. Everything is out of control. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC)) :::You know what would be funny? If the entire comment, no matter how long, would always be shown entirely. Imagine posting a large wikipedia article then. Those have like millions of symbols. GMRE (talk) 21:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Agreed, the new comment system is full of trolls. Oddly enough, there are still some videos out there with the old comment system, so if you want some good old times, go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljCj01WIZ-Y Mauritsio (talk) 21:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Youtube has been shit for ages, I use grooveshark for music now and I'm not really interested in watching random videos so not missing out on anything. Speeddaemon (talk) 13:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Lol... Watch this. They really inflated all the system requirements so it would look like they had really improved the game. Nope, same crap over and over again. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) Little activity If you're having a hard time administrating this wiki pretty much yourself, then I am sorry, but I have been quite busy the last few months. But soon, it is holiday, so you would expect some more activity from me then. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Don't worry about it. It's not like there's any trolls. ...And I'm sure you've noticed that I edit every day, no matter what anyway. GMRE (talk) 21:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) New to the wiki Hey thanks for adding the links in my edit of the Colonel Azman Shermans page. Yes I did it while I wasn't logged in. I've noticed a lot of the wiki's location pages have a list of everything that is in that location. I recently edited Pekan Ular Sawa to include a complete list of all the resource parts because it orginally just said "Several Resource Parts". I'm one of the guys that if I can't complete a location because I'm missing a single thing, I come and check the wiki to see what I might of missed. Like when I did Tanjung Putih. I was at 91% and I had no more resource items to get so I knew it was a destructible but I didn't see anymore so I checked the wiki and found out that I has missed a Transformer which isn't hard to do. So I plan on starting to help this wiki with small problems like that. Problem is I don't know how to make things into links. So I guess this is a very long way of asking how you do that? Master of DC (talk) 18:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki. While editing, look at he top right corner of the area that you can edit. There's a setting for "visual" (this is default) and another for "source". The source setting lets you see all the page coding. It's also possible to edit most things in visual mode, but I prefer the source mode. GMRE (talk) 18:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I mean I'm not going to start a new game and count every single resource item in every single location because I simply don't have the time or patience to do that :). Also you seem like one very intelligent man. How many admins are there on this wiki? Master of DC (talk) 20:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::That would be a bit much to ask. Thank you. Several. Here's a list. GMRE (talk) 21:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see. So there's technically 11 admins but in essence there's really only 4. I noticed one admin was banned because of a "fork" problem. What's that? Also I'll probably be editing large military base's pages because of how big they are. Whoever did the Panau City page I commend them on having the mental ability to keep track of all the resource items and their number.Master of DC (talk) 01:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't know what that one admins problem was. He left a long time ago. The Panau city page has become what it is as a result of tens of people making hundreds of edits. The numbers of completion related objects have been corrected and argued over several times. Trouble is that few people have actually tried to count them all and those who have have lost count at some point, because not only is that a difficult place to count them, but there's a Propaganda Trailer that keeps respawning. GMRE (talk) 15:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::What if I was to offer to redo the entire Panau city page by myself and guarantee the 100% accuracy of the page? Also if you noticed I did about 15 edits last night. I did all the locations on the big island to the south west of the Lautan Lama Desert where the Three Kings Hotel is located and thought I'd help the wiki by double checking those pages and adding a list of all the resource items where there wasn't one. Also I noticed that someone when they did some pages, added periods at the end of the list like "1 Fuel Deport." when it isn't necessary. I hope you don't mind but I went through and removed them to make it look more like a list. Just small things like that bother me. I hope to make a good bit of the location pages more uniform in relation to the completion part. I do get frustrated sometimes so I'll complete locations without watching what I collect and such. I love Just Cause 2 and this wiki is amazing and I want to try and make it better.Master of DC (talk) 16:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC)